PROJECT SUMMARY This is a continuing application for a Ph.D. (only) program in the Pharmacological Sciences. Graduate student trainees from Vanderbilt University or Meharry Medical College may be supported for up to two years of graduate training, generally years 2 and 3 of training. The first year of training in biomedical sciences at Vanderbilt University is Interdisciplinary, and involves participation in an academic year long core curriculum. Students select preceptors in the Pharmacological Sciences Training Program in May at the end of the first year of graduate school before beginning the required course work for this graduate program. Program specific curriculum includes: Receptor Theory Module (short course); Fundamentals of Pharmacology: Receptor Theory & Signal Transduction Pathways; Drug Metabolism & Pharmacokinetics; Scientific Communication Skills I & II; Targets, Systems, and Drug Action; Experimental Design and training in Responsible Conduct of Research. In addition, students take at least six additional hours of elective courses to accommodate individual interests and needs. The curriculum for Meharry trainees is similar and cross registration agreements between Vanderbilt and Meharry results in Meharry trainees completing at least some of the above courses with Vanderbilt trainees. Research opportunities are available in several areas at both institutions: Receptor Mechanisms and Signal Transduction, Molecular mechanisms for Cellular Regulation, Neuropharmacology, Cardiovascular Pharmacology, Cancer Pharmacology, Pharmacology of Anti-Infective Agents, Clinical Pharmacology, Drug Discovery, and Drug Disposition and Pharmacokinetics. Course work is complemented by other important didactic experiences: weekly Journal Club; a student-invited annual Pharmacology Forum; an annual Department of Pharmacology Retreat for presenting upcoming research goals; and exchange programs between Vanderbilt and Meharry Medical College to strengthen the broad-based education of our students as well as to foster the careers of under-represented minorities in research. The training environment is further strengthened by partnerships with the Lipscomb College of Pharmacy, the ability of trainees to participate in a Program in Molecular Medicine, and the presence of a highly successful, in-house Drug Discovery Program. Comprehensive qualifying examinations and defense of the dissertation proposal precedes dissertation research. After admission to candidacy for degree, dissertation committee meetings occur frequently to facilitate mentoring. The breadth of interest of the faculty, their international recognition and success in acquiring extramural peer-reviewed support, their understanding of the scientific process, and an emphasis on scientific integrity make our program an outstanding environment for the training of independent scientists in the area of pharmacological sciences.